


Break Up the Ice

by TheMidKnightWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidKnightWriter/pseuds/TheMidKnightWriter
Summary: It always starts with fanfiction... :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first attempt at writing some RWBY stuff. I'm pretty nervous to be honest. I don't ship a particular pairing at the moment. Maybe I will or maybe I won't I can't really say. 
> 
> This is a gift for Ladyvallhalla who is a very talented writer and a huge Freezerburn fan. Thank you for your honesty and help my friend. :)
> 
> In the story, the characters are at least 18 years old. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to write smut where minors are involved. Yes I swim the river of denial. XD The first chapter is pretty innocent and G-rated but things start to get interesting in the second chapter so that's why I chose to rate it explicit since some parts can be graphic. Better be cautious... Okay on second thought, things don't seem that extreme so I switched the rating to mature instead.
> 
> All RWBY characters belong to Rooster Teeth. I do not wish to make any profit. I just write about them as a way to express my creativity. I hope you will enjoy. :)

**Break Up the Ice**

 

Weiss Schnee had always considered herself straight.

Until now.

Usually, confusion and doubt were not part of her vocabulary. As the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and soon to be Huntress, the white-haired young woman had always known who she was and who she wanted to become once she graduated from Beacon Academy.

But it did not seem to be the case anymore.

She was confused now. More precisely, she was sexually confused.

And Blake Belladonna was to blame.

It had all started on one typical day at Beacon. After Professor Port’s class, Weiss wanted to do more research on Grimm. The more she would know about those soulless creatures, the more chances of success she would have at beating them. Patience and careful planning always paid off in the end no matter what the goal was and one could never be too prepared. Also Dr. Oobleck wanted the students to write a short essay on the connection between Grimm and the people of Remnant from an historical point of view. It was due in three days but if she started now, she could kill two birds with one stone.

The library was devoid of fellow students, which Weiss found very convenient. It meant no annoying distraction like Jaune Arc or worse, like that idiot from Vacuo. What was his name again? Swing? Soo? It did not matter except he could not stop hanging around team RWBY in the hopes of getting one of her teammate’s attention and that really got on Weiss’ nerves.

 _Poor Blake,_ Weiss thought. She shook her head in dismay. So far, her friend had been able to spurn his advances by ignoring him. If Weiss had been in her shoes, she would have taught that rapscallion to mind his manners a long time ago. Good thing she was not.

The heiress pursed her lips, irked by the clicking sound the heels of her boots made on the dark brown marble floor. It seemed like they echoed too loudly across the hall as she made her way to the part of the library where people usually gathered to study. In this place she considered a temple of knowledge; each wooden table was polished to a mirror finish and had several screens so future Hunters and Huntresses could search among Beacon’s immense database.

She slowed down her pace when she noticed someone was already seated at one of the tables although she could not make out who it was yet due to the distance. She could not help but sigh loudly. Pity. It seemed she would have to share the space after all. Well, she could always walk further until she found a place where she could study in peace.

As Weiss got closer, she was finally able to identify the person who was busy reading an article, which was about some academic findings no doubt. Otherwise why spend time in a library if it was for an activity other than studying? She stopped next to the table, hoping her presence would be noticed but her fellow student was so engrossed in her reading that she did not look away from the screen. Weiss acutely observed the woman, registering every detail. Her complexion was as pale as hers but where Weiss had white hair, the other had hair the color of night cascading down her back. A black ribbon with a large bow was tied on top of her head and black bangs fell across her forehead, making her look a bit younger than her actual age.  She wore a long white tailcoat with gray lining over a black sleeveless crop top.  Thigh high black heeled boots with golden trimmings over black snug velvet pants completed her outfit. Her weapon of choice, Gambol Shroud, rested on the table next to the reading screen, always in reach. If there was one thing Weiss had to give the woman, it was that she dressed with style.

“Blake? What are you doing here?”

Blake Belladona startled a bit upon hearing Weiss’ voice. She looked up at her teammate and the slight look of surprise that passed on her features disappeared instantly, replaced by her usual impassive face. Blake had this “ability” to shut out people in a snap with just her facial expression. But the slight blush that had crept up her cheeks did not go unnoticed by the heiress.

Heavy lidded piercing amber eyes met pale blue ones. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed, aggravated by Blake’s response. “I meant what are you reading?”

Blake shrugged. “It’s just a story about two assassins. I’m sure you wouldn’t be interested in that.”

Another sigh escaped Weiss’ lips, louder than the previous one. She counted to ten in her head, trying to regain her composure. Minutes passed and Blake was back already to her reading. Weiss took a step back to stand behind her and for a while, she read over the Faunus’ shoulder without her being aware of her presence or maybe it was just because Blake did not care.

Based on the sentences it seemed to be a story of some sort and not some article like Weiss had thought. She was a bit disappointed but she kept on reading.

_Her lips trailed down her pale graceful neck leaving fiery kisses, making her tremble with desire. When they reached her breasts, she felt her nipples harden in anticipation of what was about to come. She—_

Weiss gasped in shock. Blake could not be reading...?

Blake sighed in annoyance. “Weiss.”

“But this is a...  lewd story.”

Blake noticed the way Weiss had said the word “lewd”. It was full of disgust, like she accused the one who read the story to be a deviant or something.

The dark-haired woman turned around and stared at Weiss, daring her to say more. “So what?” she asked, feeling defensive.

“It’s...” Suddenly Weiss’ mouth became dry and she gulped loudly. “Well it’s...  you know...”

“Sex?”

Weiss nodded briskly, unable to say the word.

“And?”

The heiress wrinkled her nose, like she had smelled something bad. “It’s between two women.”

Blake’s eyes became slits. She stood up gracefully and grabbed Gambol Shroud. “Here you go again. You judge at first glance without knowing what you’re talking about.”

“I am not!” Weiss replied, insulted by Blake’s bluntness. A pale shade of crimson colored her cheeks.

Blake raised her voice, topping what Weiss had said. “Yes you are! First it was Jaune then us Faunus and now it’s what I read. You judge people and situations based only on what you see and not on what you know!”

“I do not need to read more to know that sex between women is—”

Blake did not give her time to finish her sentence as she groaned in exasperation and stormed out of the library.

“Come back here Blake Belladonna! I do not judge at first glance!” the heiress shouted, her words echoing across the library.

She slumped on the chair left vacant by Blake. “I do not,” she repeated quietly, her head hanging down in defeat.

Why did people always ascribe ill intentions to her?

* * *

 

Dr. Oobleck’s incessant babbling had no effect on Weiss’ tired brain. His speech, which was mostly undecipherable under the best of circumstances due to heavy consumption of coffee, seemed to be worse today thanks to Weiss’ lack of sleep and therefore, her lack of concentration. If she had been able to freeze her own eyelids to keep them from closing, she would have been able to sleep through the whole class without people noticing. It was embarrassing enough she had to stifle yawn after yawn to the point where her jaw started to ache. She did not need to end up snoring in her notebook and risk humiliation.

“Weiss,” Yang whispered, nudging her on the arm. “You’re about to fall asleep.”

Weiss startled at Yang’s touch and blinked a few times. “What?”

“You okay?” Yang asked, her lilac eyes becoming darker with concern.

“I’m fine,” she grumbled, her voice heavy with sleep.

The thing with Weiss was that she was a very determined woman. Her family was not successful for nothing. Hard work, perseverance and a bit of obsession could get you far if you had ambition.

But three days ago, her obsession had worked against her resulting in today’s tiredness and irritability.

_When Blake stomped out of the library, Weiss noticed she had forgotten to log out. Really why did she make such a fuss about her opinion regarding sexual relations with someone of the same gender? She had the right to speak her mind like everybody else. What was so special about making love with another woman? She could not comprehend the appeal it could have on certain people._

_Blake had had no right to say those nasty words to her because she had voiced out her opinion. So she judged_ _people and situations based only on what she saw and not on what she knew, eh? Well, she would read the story Blake had been reading and she would prove to Miss Belladonna she was not the type of person to judge others at first glance like she had said._

_She would show her._

_And that was how Weiss started going down that sinful spiral regarding matters of the flesh. She read the first few paragraphs, convinced it would be lousy writing with a bad plot but no. Not only was the author–who went by the name of Lemon Canary–good at describing her environment, he/she was able to make her feel like she was part of his/her world all of it topped with good vocabulary, grammar and syntax. But Weiss soon learned despite herself where Lemon Canary’s forte was: sex scenes. The descriptions were graphic, bordering on porn but it was all in good taste. It was almost like the writer had sent an invitation to Weiss to feel the whole experience through sight, smell, taste, hearing and touch._

_After the heiress finished reading the story she realized she seriously needed a break. Her heart could not stop beating frantically against her rib cage and she noticed she was out of breath. Not only that, but her panties were very damp. What she had read had been intense and she realized it had affected her more than she thought. She was also deeply troubled by her body’s reaction. She was so flustered she wanted to touch herself and that thought made her blush profusely._

_She checked the author’s profile hoping it would distract her from that lewd desire for self-satisfaction. As she scrolled down, she was a bit disappointed by the lack of information regarding the writer. As far as pen names were concerned, Lemon Canary lacked originality. In fact, the name was quite lame and did not fit with the author’s writing style. If she had been in the writer’s shoes, Weiss would have chosen a name with more punch, more appeal. Lemon Canary was female and from Beacon though and apparently, her goal was to give people something to read so they could have a “good time”._

_Well, Weiss certainly had had a good time reading her work. If making love to a woman was like the way it was described in Lemon Canary’s story, then she would have to apologize to Blake and admit she had been judgemental._

_Her teammate would not laugh in her face but she would surely grace her with a self-satisfied smirk._

_But it was not too late. She had read just one story so far so it proved nothing. She could still prove Blake wrong. She just had to read more until she was ready to formulate her own opinion on the matter._

_So Weiss started to read another story and got taken away once again into the beautiful and sexy world of Lemon Canary. She knew she had come to the library for something else but she could not remember what it was_.

And thanks to that fan fiction writer and Blake, this was the predicament she was in now.

“Pay attention students! And that is why... Blah, blah, blah... Moving on!”

Dr. Oobleck’s words faded and became white noise. Weiss was close to give up on staying awake.

_When will he stop? Please make him stop._

“Class dismissed!”

“Finally!” she exclaimed as she sprang out of her seat, ready to run out of the classroom. She blushed when she realized she had spoken out loud.

“Hey Weiss?” Yang said in her usual cheery tone. “We’re going out to eat at _A Simple Wok_. Are you coming with us?”

Weiss could not refrain from yawning until her eyes became watery. “I think I will decline.”

Yang frowned and put her palm on Weiss’ forehead. “You’re not sick are you?”

Up until now, Weiss had never felt troubled by Yang’s touch but thanks to Blake Belladonna’s taste for smut, she seemed to see women from a different angle now. Females were not seen just as friends or rivals anymore. Sometimes she would stop in the middle of the street, her gaze lingering on some woman’s hair or face and particularly the way her hips would move as she walked past her.

It was one thing to be affected by the curves of the female body just from a fashion standpoint and another to be flustered just by the presence of one of your friends. Weiss found the blonde woman’s hand extremely soft against her skin. She never noticed it before but Yang’s hair was so beautiful and luxurious. Her mane was the color of honey and her eyes! They were like pale lavender crystals brought to life by the best Atlesian dust cutter. Her gaze could not stand Yang’s any longer and she looked further down only to close her eyes because she realized she was staring at her teammate’s breasts. A trembling sigh escaped her lips.

Yang’s fingers brushed Weiss’ left temple, went further down then stopped on her cheek. “Hey, are you sure you’re okay? You look like you’re about to pass out.”

Weiss opened her eyes and compressed her lips together. She had to regain control of her senses before she said something stupid and made a complete fool of herself. And anyways it was just Yang, right? She was her friend and it was not like... Like...

It was not like she was hitting on her.

It was absolute nonsense. She was just tired due to lack of sleep. Things would be back to normal tomorrow.

Weiss took a step back. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. I’ve just been studying too much lately.”

Yang smiled with relief. “Alright then.”

Weiss watched Ruby and Blake walk out of the classroom followed by Yang. While the heiress placed her notebook in her schoolbag, she saw Yang turn around and say, “See ya later!”

But not before she winked at her. Weiss wanted to melt.

She walked slowly toward the exit when she heard Dr. Oobleck call her name.

“Miss Schnee? You forgot to leave something on my desk.”

Weiss turned around and frowned. “Excuse me?”

“Your essay. All the other students gave me theirs except you. Where is it?”

She gasped in shock. That was what she had gone to the library for! She had been so busy reading those... those sex stories she had completely forgotten about Dr. Oobleck’s assignment!

She blushed heavily from embarrassment. “I am sorry. I do not have it.”

“What do you mean you do not have it?”

“I forgot to do it,” Weiss grumbled. If only there was a way to disappear from the surface of Remnant.

Dr. Oobleck clicked his tongue in distaste then took a loud sip of his coffee. “That is a shame Miss Schnee. A real shame.”

* * *

 

Weiss was back at the library but this time, it was not to read more stories. After Dr. Oobleck had given her a speech about taking responsibility for one’s procrastination, he had been kind enough to skip detention and give her until the next day to complete the assignment. Weiss had been grateful for the extension but would have been just fine without his humiliating lecture.

Her fingers hit the keyboard with fury. She was mad and for many reasons. First, she was mad at Blake for staying logged on and pushing her curiosity beyond her limit. Second, she was mad at Blake again for telling her she was the kind of person who judged at first sight. Third, she was mad at herself for falling for Blake’s trap and letting her ego take over and insisting on proving to her teammate that she was wrong.  Fourth, she was mad at Lemon Canary for making her stories so sexy and fun to read to the point where she had completely forgotten about school matters.

Well one thing was for sure: she would not fall for that again. From now on, no more smut. The library would be for studying only and nothing else.

 _You could always download the stories on your Scroll and read them later,_ her conscience whispered to her evilly, trying to tempt her. She retaliated by slapping it mentally. _Out of the question! Stay focused!_

The heiress was flipping through various books, comparing them with articles found online when she heard Yang’s voice across the hall.

“And then Ruby challenged me to bake the cookies with my Semblance and you know me, I never refuse a challenge.”

Then Weiss heard Blake’s voice.

“I kind of dread to know what happened.”

“I almost set fire to the kitchen!” Yang replied enthusiastically. She seemed very proud of her exploit.

“You’re kidding me.”

Weiss noticed the slight change in Blake’s voice. It sounded happier; a bit more alive then her usual tone of indifference. A bad shiver crawled up her spine. She clenched her teeth and resumed her typing.

“You should’ve seen her face! She took the burnt cookies in her hands and looked almost like she was about to cry then said: ‘There, there. You guys are in a better place now,’” Yang said, impersonating her sister’s voice almost to perfection.

When Weiss saw them in her peripheral vision, she noticed Blake was laughing softly while Yang linked her arm with hers and the most surprising thing was that the Faunus did not shy away from her.

 _There is no doubt there are more than friends,_ she thought.

The heiress’ blood turned to ice and suddenly, she just wished she was somewhere else so she would not have to witness this disturbing display of affection.

Both girls stopped when they saw Weiss and oddly, Blake let go of Yang and her face closed up instantly, like she had been caught red handed. Yang remained the same as usual.

“Hey Weiss? What are you doing here?” the blonde asked.

“What does it look like I am doing!?” Weiss snapped. “I am studying because unlike you two, I want to graduate!” Their behavior irked her so much she closed her hands into tight fists until she felt her fingernails bite into her palms.

Yang’s eyebrows reached up to the roots of her hair. “Whoa! Where did that come from?”

Weiss ignored Yang and turned her attention to Blake. “You!” she said pointing an accusing finger at the Faunus. “It is your fault if I am stuck here!”

Now it was Blake’s turn to look surprised. “Me!? What did I do?”

“It is because of—” Weiss’ cheeks turned a nice shade of crimson. “That story was more than about mere assassins!”

Blake had the look of a fish out of the water for a few seconds before she regained her composure. “Wait a minute. You’ve read them all,” she stated with a smug smile. “You ‘Miss Prim and Proper’ has deigned to lower yourself to my level and read them all. Oh this is too good.”

Yang looked completely clueless. “What are you guys talking about?”

Both women replied in unison. “Nothing.”

Blake crossed her arms over her breasts and shot a disapproving look at the heiress. “Don’t blame me because you read smut.”

Yang tried to intervene before things turned out for the worse. “Guys I’m sure we can— Smut?”

Weiss replied sharply. “Well I am! If it was not for you and your weird tastes in literature, I would not be here!”

“Guys come on—”

“Weird tastes!? Look who’s talking!”

The argument escalated between both teammates for several minutes, interspersed with nice adjectives like ‘pervert’ and ‘stuck up little brat’. They were on a roll and they seemed to have no intention of stopping anytime soon.

Yang’s eyes turned red and her hair erupted in flames. “ARGH! I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! WILL YOU TWO STOP ARGUING FOR TWO SECONDS!?”

Both looked at her like she had lost her mind.

“Why do you yell like that? Have you not noticed we are in a library?” Weiss said like nothing had happened.

“She’s right you know.”

Yang’s lower jaw almost touched the floor.

“Anyways, I have better things to do than stay here and waste my time trying to justify myself for something I didn’t do,” Blake said curtly. She took a step back then turned on her heels. “I’ll wait for you outside Yang.”

Yang stared at Blake’s buttocks as she walked away. “Weiss, what was that about?”

Weiss’ mask of control was back into place but deep inside, she just wanted to release that feeling of frustration, which was slowly turning into seething anger. She felt envious–no jealous of the natural affinity between Blake and Yang. What was more confusing was that she had no reason to. They were just friends, right?

But what if they were not?

But she would not give Yang the luxury of showing how affected she was. “It is a private matter and none of your concern,” she replied going back to leafing through some textbooks.

“Even if you’ve acted unfairly toward Blake?”

“Be that as it may, you do not know what happened and therefore, you do not have your say in the matter,” the white-haired woman replied harshly. “Now is there not somewhere else you have to be? I am sure you do not want to make your _sweetheart_ wait too long.”

The way Weiss had said the word “sweetheart” it was like she had eaten something foul and it hit Yang straight in the chest. “That was uncalled for Weiss.”

Weiss kept her gaze lowered so she did not have to see the look of pain in Yang’s eyes. When she looked up again, the blonde was gone.

Fury threatened to consume her. She wanted to throw her scroll away, her numerous textbooks, everything. If she had had the strength to flip the table over, she would have.

But she did not because that was not what proper girls did. So she bottled up her pain and anger and put a stopper on it.

She sighed loudly. “Perfect. Just perfect.”

* * *

 

Over the next few days, Weiss distanced herself from her teammates, mostly from Yang and Blake. She felt uncomfortable in their presence, particularly after that last encounter in the library. She often surprised herself watching them from afar though. They seemed to get along so well, something she realized she seemed to be unable to achieve with neither of them, much to her dismay. Blake’s face seemed to be more opened, more welcoming when she was with Yang. As for Yang, she just seemed to glow. Weiss felt a pang of jealousy whenever she saw them together. This was so unlike her! Usually she was above such petty feelings but the fact that she was not lately just made her want to grit her teeth in frustration.

So for now, she spent more time in Ruby’s company. Wait a minute. That was inaccurate. Ruby spent all her time with her: the only difference was that Weiss tolerated her more than usual.

“Weiss you’re not listening!” Ruby said, displeased by the lack of attention coming from the person she considered her best friend forever.

Ruby could be a real chatterbox and usually, Weiss was able to filter some parts of the conversation just like a dog did. That was how she was able to get by. But sometimes, she found it exhausting to be around her. The heiress had always thought the leader of team RWBY was hyperactive and needed some medication.  But today, her incessant talk combined with her tendency to digress was welcomed. It distracted her from focusing entirely on Yang and Blake who seemed to be laughing, probably about one of Yang’s puns no doubt.

Weiss crossed her arms over her breasts. “They are always together,” she mumbled, visibly annoyed.

“Of course they’re always together. They’re best friends!”

Ruby’s comment startled her then she blushed profusely from embarrassment. It seemed she had spoken out loud again.

“I suppose you heard me?”

Ruby put her arms behind her back and rocked herself on her heels, a big triumphant smile painted on her face. “Yup!”

Weiss blushed even more if that was possible. Speaking her mind out loud was happening too often lately. That bad habit had to disappear.

She looked at Ruby and frowned. “Since you heard me, then answer me this: Why?”

“Why what?”

Weiss sighed heavily, closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Why are they best friends?” She then stared again at the two women. “They are total opposites and Blake is certainly not the social type. She would choose a book over a living being any day.”

A few minutes went by and Weiss expected a reply from Ruby but she heard nothing. She turned to look at Yang’s sister. Her silver eyes were as big as saucers and her mouth was opened wide in shock.

“What?” Weiss said a bit defensive.

“It’s a bit extreme don’t you think? I mean yeah Blake isn’t the most extroverted person in the world but it doesn’t make her anti-social.”

“Still. The fact that they get along so well is beyond my comprehension.”

Ruby still had her hands behind her back but tilted her head sideways, staring at Weiss. “Weiss? Do you know why we’re friends?”

The question caught Weiss by surprise. “Honestly, I have no idea.”

When she saw a look of sadness pass in Ruby’s eyes, she said hastily, “Because when you arrived at Beacon, you knocked over my luggage and caused an explosion with dust?”

Ruby groaned and face palmed. It was not going well.

Weiss tried to save face. “I—” 

“No! That’s not it at all!” her teammate said tartly, clenching her fists.

Then Ruby took a good look at Weiss, as if she could truly find in those pools of pale blue the answer to her question but the other woman seemed to be totally clueless.

She sighed in disappointment. “You truly have no idea, do you?”

 Weiss looked away in embarrassment. She realized she had hurt Ruby even though it had been unintentional. Sometimes she was too blunt for her own good.

“Well Weiss. Let me tell you why I consider you my friend. I know we come from very different backgrounds and you could say we’re also total opposites, just like Blake and Yang are.”

Weiss gave Ruby a sidelong glance and raised an eyebrow before letting her continue.

“And even though you and I are not alike, I see it as an opportunity instead of an obstacle. As I allow the friendship I have for you to deepen, I get to know you better and discover that beneath all that coldness, you’re a warm-hearted person. As time goes by, I appreciate you more and more.” Then Ruby smiled reassuringly. “I accept you for who you are and that’s why you’re my friend. It’s the same between Yang and Blake.”

Weiss put a hand on her chest. She could not believe what she had heard. She blushed deeply. No one except Winter–and that was when she was in a good mood–had told her they appreciated her presence or considered her a friend. She was moved by Ruby’s words and understood once more why Professor Port had approved of Professor Ozpin’s choice for her to be their team leader. But she blushed not just because she was moved but also because she was ashamed. She was ashamed of how she perceived Yang’s sister, which was more often than not negatively. But if there was one thing Weiss was sure of: once she acknowledged a mistake or misconduct, she worked hard to correct it so it would not happen again.

Ruby giggled. “Plus I can talk to you about anything and you don’t say a word! You’re able to put up with my fast-paced nature as well as Yang.”

Weiss did not know what to say to that. The fact that Ruby put her on the same level as her sister was a big honor.

She smiled gently. “Thank you Ruby and... I appreciate you too.”

Ruby’s silver eyes bulged out of her head before she jumped into Weiss’ arms and crushed her in a bear hug.

Weiss almost pushed her away. It was one thing to learn how much she meant to her teammate but it was another to be physically invaded. But Weiss did something she never thought she would be capable of doing; she put her arms around her friend’s shoulders and hugged her tight.

There was still a minor problem though. Weiss was not sure Blake and Yang were just friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. :) The second chapter is the longest but I don't believe you will hold it against me. The first chapter got a positive response so I hope you will enjoy this one as much if not more. ;)

It was late afternoon when Weiss walked into team RWBY’s dorm room. She planned to finish–yes you guessed it–another essay! Despite her diligence, there seemed to be one more assignment to do or one more paper to write. She wondered sometimes if the teachers at Beacon deliberately overburdened their students with schoolwork so they could get a kick out of seeing them go insane with stress and mental exhaustion. Was she the only one who felt that way? It was like she was the only one who spent her time studying to become a Huntress. Ruby, Yang and Blake didn’t look tired at all. Ruby seemed far too involved caressing Crescent Rose, Yang was often out partying and Blake seemed to read more fiction than studying. She started to wonder if any of her teammates took this Huntress business seriously. Well no matter. If they preferred to do other things than make the necessary sacrifices to graduate, it was their problem not hers.

It was with that optic in mind that she walked toward her desk and put some of her books down on the table. She never noticed she was not alone.

“Hey Weiss!”

Weiss startled and almost dropped the rest of the books she still had in her arms. She turned around with the intention of giving a severe lecture to the intruder but became paralyzed when she saw who it was.

“Yang? Why are you here?” That was not how it was supposed to come out. Weiss had been so absorbed in her own thoughts she had not recognized Yang’s voice. But now that she was very aware of her presence, she wished she had chosen another place to study.

Lying down on her bed, Yang stretched a bit, making her ample bosom stand out more than usual. “Oh I’m just chillin’” she said as she showed her headphones.

Weiss had to avert her eyes so she would not look like a pervert. She felt weak at the knees. A deep blush spread to her cheeks and she gritted her teeth.

“Chillin’?” she said harshly to cover her embarrassment. The word sounded weird to her ears. “How can you be ‘chillin’,” she asked making quotes in the air, “with all the homework we have to do?” She felt disappointed with Yang’s lack of dedication regarding her future as a Huntress.

“I already did my homework.”

 “You?” the heiress said putting her hand on her chest. “That cannot be possible. I spend all my time here or at the library. My studying schedule is meticulously planned and still I have not been able to finish everything.”

Yang shrugged, unaffected by Weiss’ words. “We each have different ways of studying.”

“And mine will not be done if I stand here talking,” Weiss flatly stated and sat down.

She thought she would get a smart-ass reply from Yang and when nothing came, she let her eyes wander on her teammate. Yang had put her headphones back on her ears and bobbed her head slightly to whatever played on her Scroll. Suddenly, her clothes seemed to fade away and there was Yang, completely naked, listening to her music. Weiss’ eyes almost popped out of her head and her breath hitched in her throat. Her nipples poked through her clothes and a small tremor racked her body as she sat there transfixed. It could not be. Her eyes were playing tricks on her for sure. She closed them tightly and shook her head vehemently from left to right. When she opened them again, Yang was decently clothed and everything was back to normal.

But Weiss was not. She was in fact, pretty shaken up to the point where she thought of leaving the dorm.

She kicked herself mentally. _Study Weiss. Study now!_

Thanks to that mental butt kicking, Weiss was able to dive back into her academic universe flipping through notes and textbooks. Why oh why had Professor Port decided to make them do an assignment on Grimm’s vulnerabilities? She had attended all his classes so far and knew where to strike to kill most of them but no. He had to ask for alternatives depending if one used a blade or a firearm.

Weiss screamed with surprise and almost fell off her chair when she saw Yang sitting next to her. “How long have you been staring at me?” she asked, a frown creasing her brow.

Yang grinned widely. “Oh a couple of minutes.”

“Are you not supposed to be chillin’?” she really could not get used to that word. It sounded so... plebeian.

“I’m done chillin’. Now I’m enjoying the view.”

“What view?”

“You of course.”

Weiss was unable to come up with a witty remark. “I beg your pardon?”

“You know, I’ve always liked that one,” Yang said, pointing to Weiss’ Snowpea outfit. “The boots do wonderful things to your calves.”

Weiss’ eyebrows disappeared under her bangs. She started to question Yang’s sanity. “Well enjoy the view if you want to but do not bother me. I want to be able to finish this before this evening.”

If it had been Blake sitting there, she would have just left Weiss alone to continue her homework. If it had been Ruby, she would have pleaded or done something silly to get her attention for her to take a break so they could hang out as BFF’s do.  But Yang? She had no motive to stay but she did anyway. It felt weird for Weiss and a bit uncomfortable to have her so close but after a few minutes, she just ignored her. She had more important things to do.

Suddenly Weiss realized Yang was way too close for her own good. She had entered her private bubble so to speak and she had to redouble her efforts to concentrate on what she was writing.

_Boarbatusk is part of the small Grimm species. Its speed is moderate and is a good challenge for novice Hunters/Huntresses. Despite its small size, it should not be underestimated. The plates covering its body and its face offer good protection against attacks and its tusks can impale anyone who gets too close. Its underbelly is the only area that is vulnerable. Therefore, the best way to hit it with a blade is for Yang to play with my hair and what in Remnant am I writing???? Dammit ( &%$$(%%*)!!!_

“Please do not do that,” Weiss said in a flat voice.

“Do what?” Yang asked innocently.

“Playing with my ponytail. Stop it this instant!” Weiss snapped. Having Yang so close was counterproductive.

“Why?”

“Because it is... distracting,” she grumbled. It was more than distracting to be honest. She could not concentrate anymore.

But Yang acted like she did not hear her and resumed playing with her ponytail. “You know, I always thought your hair was perfectly white but now that I take a good look at it, you have strands of silver among it. That’s why it’s so shiny and not to mention silky.”

Weiss could not help blushing heavily. She wanted to disappear under the floor. “I do not think Blake would approve if she saw you behave like you do at the moment.”

Yang blinked confusion evident on her face. “Blake? What about her?” She had stopped playing with her teammate’s hair much to Weiss’ relief.

Weiss put her pen down. “Do not take me for a fool. Blake and I may not always see eye to eye but I respect her and I would not want her to be brokenhearted because my hair is shiny and silky.”

“You think—?”

“Oh stop it!” Weiss interrupted her blonde teammate. “It is pretty obvious you two are together. With the way you act toward each other, there is no way you can just be friends.”

Yang closed Weiss’ notebook. She then took the white-haired woman’s hands in hers. Lilac eyes made full contact with pale blue ones. She wanted to make sure her point would get across.

“That’s what we are actually. We’re just very good friends.”

“I do not—”

Then Yang caressed Weiss’ cheek softly with the back of her hand. “I’ve been attracted to a particular someone ever since I set foot in Beacon but unfortunately, she seems too busy studying to notice me.”

It took a few minutes for Weiss to fully comprehend what Yang had just said. Then she gasped in shock. “I had no idea..."

“No. I guess not,” Yang said in a low voice before making contact with Weiss’ lips.

Her gesture took Weiss completely by surprise and she just sat there, eyes wide opened and unable to respond to her teammate’s kiss. Too much was going on in her head. She was dumbfounded knowing Yang and Blake were friends and nothing more but mostly, she was confused because–and it was not easy to admit–she had no experience regarding matters of the heart. She had never been kissed before. In fact, she had never been hit on by anyone. Okay, Jaune had tried over and over but that did not count. Men found her intimidating and standoffish and therefore, they kept their distance. And now women? And most of all Yang Xiao Long? Her brain was about to fry while her heart was close to burst out of her chest.

Sensing no reaction from Weiss, Yang put an end to the kiss and pulled away. Her eyes were darker now, bordering on fuchsia, which meant she was probably a bit angry because of the rejection.

Yang scratched the back of her neck and to say she was uncomfortable was an understatement. “Wow,” she said as she stood up. “Seems my gaydar was way off.  I’ll let you study.” Her face closed up and oddly, it was like the room temperature had dropped a few degrees.

“No wait!” Weiss said and grabbed the blonde’s wrist. “I was caught off guard.” She pulled, inciting a very reluctant Yang to sit back down. “Please.”

“Listen. It’s okay I’m a big girl and you don’t need to say some dumb excuse just to make me feel better.”  

The heiress let out a frustrated sigh. It seemed Yang had no intention of letting her speak. No matter. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Weiss grabbed the back of Yang’s neck and pulled hard, forcing her to bend toward her. Her lips found Yang’s, catching the other woman totally by surprise. Yang breathed sharply through her nose but after a few seconds, Weiss felt her relax and even respond to the kiss.

This time, Weiss made sure she would allow herself to feel. Yang’s lips were so soft and the mere touch of them on hers sent her pulse through the roof. Even though she had no experience whatsoever about kissing, Weiss instinctively knew the other woman was a good kisser. Yang took her time, as if sensing her partner was new to this.

The kiss seemed to last forever much to the heiress’ delight and when it ended, she knew deep inside she wanted more. She wanted more of Yang’s lips. In fact, she wanted all of her and the intensity of the desire she felt left her stunned.

Weiss opened her eyes and lost herself in those lilac orbs which had become a shade darker. She hoped it was because Yang felt the same as her. “Please,” she pleaded softly, her voice heavy with arousal. “Please stay.”

Yang’s face was flushed and she was a little out of breath. Suddenly, she grabbed Weiss by the shoulders and bruised her lips, unable to contain her passion any longer. Out of reflex, Weiss opened her mouth to receive Yang’s tongue and if she thought the chaste kiss she had before had been out of this world, she was not prepared for this one.

Yang’s intensity became contagious and a soft moan escaped Weiss’ mouth as she returned the kiss. She could not believe what was happening. Usually Weiss was able to control her emotions and body’s reactions. She had been raised that way but it was not just a question of family upbringing. Rigid discipline had been ingrained in her since birth. Never let anyone guess what you planned or see your weaknesses because it meant giving the other party the upper hand. It also applied to all her personal relationships. That was what it meant being a Schnee and it could be very lonely.

But Yang seemed to be an exception. For her, Weiss was wiling to allow her to get a glimpse of her vulnerability because she felt something different for this woman. She sort of knew Yang would not play with her feelings.

But a glimpse was not enough for the blonde. She intended to get more than that, even if she had to batter the door down to get to Weiss’ heart. The way for Yang to do this was to try to convey all of her fiery energy through that kiss, leaving Weiss swooning with desire.

Eyes closed and unable to catch her breath, Weiss rested her forehead against Yang’s. “I... I want you,” she whispered. She never thought she would be able to say those words out loud. A part of her was afraid though. What if she had made a fool of herself?

Weiss felt Yang caress her cheek. It was subtle, like just the touch of a feather but she could feel all the tenderness in it. When she dared open her eyes, she saw Yang’s smile and knew there was nothing to be afraid of.

Yang got up and took Weiss’s hand, inviting her to follow her. “I think your bed will be more comfortable than mine,” she said winking at her.

Then it hit Weiss. They were about to take things one step further. “But what about the others?” she asked a bit worried. She did not want Ruby or Blake to barge in and catch them right in the middle of... She would never hear the end of it.

“Don’t worry,” Yang said reassuringly. “Ruby offered to help Pyrrha with Jaune’s fighting style—or lack thereof and it’s gonna take all day. As for Blake, she went downtown to buy some books so I know she won’t be back anytime soon.”

Yang’s fingers trailed down Weiss’ neck making the white-haired woman shiver. She continued caressing her pale skin, until she stopped at the junction where her clothing started. Weiss bit her lower lip as she let Yang slowly undo the buttons of her double-breasted jacket, revealing a white silk camisole. The piece of clothing ended on the floor.

Weiss was totally hypnotized as Yang knelt in front of her and unzipped one boot at a time. Her dark lilac eyes, bordering on purple, were glazed, like she was in a trance. Yang wet her lips as she unzipped her plaited skirt and the thought that her face was so close to... Weiss’ imagination ran wild and she knew her underwear was damp. The skirt slid to the floor and Weiss stepped out of it. She could not help but hug herself because she felt very helpless standing there only in her camisole, white lace panties, garter belt and black stockings.

Yang stood up, their height difference more obvious. Her hands removed the pin holding Weiss’ icicle-shaped tiara, freeing her hair. It cascaded down her back like a silver-white waterfall. She then lifted the shorter woman in her arms who wrapped her legs around her lower back and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Weiss raked her fingers through Yang’s luxurious mane, making the taller woman groan. She had always wondered how touching Yang’s hair felt like, even before she started being attracted to her. Now she knew and there was more. Yang’s hair was not only beautiful like golden silk: it was warm to the touch, like it was alive.

Yang rested her face in the crook of Weiss’ neck, hugging her tightly. “I’ve fantasized about this—about you for a very long time.”

Weiss gasped in shock upon hearing Yang’s confession. All this time and she had never noticed, never imagined her friend and teammate felt that way toward her. She wondered if Yang had acted on her fantasies in the past, if she had whispered her name in the middle of the night while everyone slept.

“Oh Yang...”

It was like the wall that had surrounded Weiss’ heart exploded in a million pieces, setting her emotions free. She cradled Yang’s face between her hands and kissed her with all the passion she could muster, eliciting a moan out of her lover. Everyone thought Weiss was a distant, cold-hearted bitch. She knew what people said about her, she had heard it many times behind her back but she intended to show she could be the total opposite of the Ice Queen they believed she was, at least with Yang.

Yang had too much clothes on for Weiss’ tastes. She let out a groan of frustration as she fumbled frantically with the buckle of Yang’s collar. In her haste, her fingers felt numb and refused to obey her.

“This is really annoying.”

Yang chuckled and put Weiss down. “Here, let me help.” She took off her gloves then unbuckled her collar, revealing her neck. When she was about to unzip her jacket, Weiss put her hands on top of hers.

“No. Let me do it.”

Yang nodded. Ever since arriving at Beacon, the tall blonde had acquired the reputation of being lighthearted, confident and boastful. Weiss already knew about those personality traits. Now that it was just them in this room, she was about to discover a new side of Yang’s. The thought made Weiss shiver in anticipation.

Weiss intended to take her time. She wanted to enjoy this moment which was hers and hers alone. She unzipped Yang’s jacket slowly, very intent on her task. Her fingers trembled a bit with nervousness and she tried not to show she was new at this. She then proceeded to undo her belt. She did not dare look into her lover’s eyes because she did not want the mood to be ruined.

The garment fell to the floor, revealing Yang’s skin tight orange crop top. Weiss could not help it: her eyes were riveted to Yang’s breasts and she subconsciously licked her lips. It was her turn to kneel and she undid the purple bandanna tied around Yang’s knee. She would have to ask her someday what that piece of clothing meant to her. Then Weiss unzipped each boot and took them off. The socks followed. If someone else had been in the room observing them, they would have seen a short white-haired woman down on her knees, undressing a tall blonde one in almost a ritualistic manner and they would not have been far from the truth. To undress Yang meant a lot to Weiss: it represented more than the act itself. It was like pealing away one layer after another, revealing Yang’s inner personality. No one would witness this particular moment except her.

Weiss stood up and tilted her head back, inviting Yang to kiss her. Gods she could not get enough of her lips. She then unfastened the button of Yang’s pants and unzipped them. Her hands went under them and unfortunately, met a thin barrier of clothing. No matter, it would come off soon anyway. As Weiss pushed the pants down, she grabbed Yang’s behind and squeezed possessively, making sure her lover knew to whom it belonged to.

“Weiss,” Yang gasped with delight. Her eyes fluttered shut and a sexy smile appeared on her lips.

Hearing Yang say her name that way gave Weiss a big boost of confidence. Suddenly, taking her time did not seem so appropriate anymore. She felt this sense of urgency within her, this yearning to touch Yang and be touched by her.

Weiss fumbled frantically with Yang’s crop top and the damn thing seemed to have a mind of its own. This time, when the tall blonde offered to help, she accepted gladly. When the garment was finally out of the way, Weiss realized she could not swallow properly. Her gaze zeroed in on Yang’s breasts, which were confined within a black sheer sports bra. Yang saw the hunger in Weiss’ eyes as they settled on her bosom and just that was enough to make her nipples stand erect with arousal.

“Shall I take it off?” Yang asked innocently as her hands went slowly across her well-endowed chest. She seemed to take her sweet time doing it too.

Weiss could not voice out a proper reply because her throat was dry as dust. She could only nod her assent. Yang smiled mischievously and winked at her before lifting the hem up.

It happened slowly oh, so slowly. Yang pulled the piece of clothing over her head and her breasts bounced slightly as they were finally released from the constraints of her bra. At the sight of those perfect globes of flesh, a small whimper escaped Weiss’ lips. And to top it all, Yang shook her hair and this subconscious gesture transformed the heiress’ dampness into a river.

Yang’s breath hitched in her throat when she saw the look on Weiss’ face. Her cheeks were flushed, like she had a fever and her eyes! There was a blue storm brewing in them, ready to sweep everything in its path. It was obvious the aloofness she tried to maintain was slowly starting to wear away, making it difficult for her to stay in control.

“I guess you like what you see,” Yang said in a low voice.

Weiss bit her lower lip, her gaze only focused on Yang’s breasts. It was like she had not heard what the blonde had said.

“I want to touch them.” Her voice sounded huskier than usual.

“Please do,” Yang breathed.

With trembling hands, Weiss traced the outline of Yang’s breasts then the underside until her palms came up and brushed the pale nipples, which were very erect. She noticed goose bumps on Yang’s skin and that brought a small smile of triumph to her lips.

Yang’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. “Weiss,” she moaned softly.

That did it.

“Yang... I cannot take it anymore,” Weiss panted.

That was the cue Yang needed to take over. She took a deep breath, trying to calm the anticipation that threatened to overwhelm her. She wanted their first time to be perfect. She invited Weiss to sit on the edge of her bunk bed as she knelt in front of her. She unhooked the garter belt and slit it down her legs, then took off her silk stockings. She then lifted her silk camisole over her head, revealing a white lace push-up bra. She could not help staring at the shorter woman sitting in front of her.

“What?” Weiss asked starting to feel self-conscious.

“I want to feel you,” Yang said in a strangled voice.

Upon hearing those words and the deep desire in them, Weiss blushed heavily and lay down. Yang got on the bed and straddled her hips. By the gods she was so beautiful in just her black boy shorts! If there was an embodiment for the sun, she would be it. Weiss reached for Yang’s underwear but her lover stopped her.

“Uh-uh,” Yang said moving her index from left to right. “It’s my turn now,” she winked, trying to put Weiss at ease.

It was then that Weiss realized the only barrier protecting her modesty was her bra and panties. Yang was so sexy! Where Yang had wild luxurious blonde locks, Weiss had wavy white ones. Where Yang was curvy, she was slim. She had a washboard stomach, hers was less apparent. She had a well endowed bust and she had... There was no way she could measure up to all those physical attributes. She put her arms over her breasts, as if she could hide them from her blonde lover.

Yang frowned slightly. “What’s wrong?”

Weiss was unable to reply but she became misty-eyed. How could she explain to Yang that compared to her, she felt like an ugly duckling? How could she feel desire for her when she was so plain looking? Except for her pale blue eyes, she had no color. Yang was so full of light and warmth whereas she was just an “Ice Queen”. It was comparing the sun and the moon: summer and winter. One always overshadowed the other.

The frown smoothed out of Yang’s brow and tenderness filled her dark lilac eyes. “Weiss please let me look at you.” Her tone was not pleading but more like a soft incentive, inviting the heiress to reveal more of her.

Weiss slowly put her arms on each side of her body and when she felt Yang’s hands unsnap the front of her bra, she could not help but close her eyes. She was so afraid of disappointing her! Minutes went by that seemed like hours for the heiress.

Yang removed Weiss’ white lace bra, revealing small breasts with very pale pink nipples that were slightly erect. The silence was so heavy in the room; you could have heard a pin drop. Weiss held her breath, anxious and a bit afraid by Yang’s reaction. What if...?

“Gods Weiss,” Yang said in a choked voice. “You’re so beautiful!”

When Weiss opened her eyes, she saw something in those pools of deep lilac although she could not describe what it was. Was it appreciation? Adoration? Love? The last one brought a pleasant shiver up her spine. But there was doubt still. Yes, that damn doubt that made it so hard to believe Yang could feel the slightest desire for her.

Yang sighed loudly. “You don’t believe me do you? You still don’t believe the effect you have on me.”

“It’s not that. It’s just...”

Weiss could not say more because right that moment, Yang pulled her boy shorts down around her knees and Weiss’ mouth hung wide open when she saw her shaven sex. She did not have time to recover from her surprise for her blonde lover then took her left hand and put it between her legs. Weiss’ middle finger rested close to Yang’s entrance and the taller woman seized her wrist and pushed the finger deep within her but not before letting out the sweetest moan the heiress had ever heard in her life.

“You see?” Yang said panting. “This is what you do to me.”

Weiss was transfixed, her eyes bulging out of her head. She could not believe it but the proof was there, undeniable. Her middle finger was encased in pulsing warm wetness. Yang’s arousal dripped along her digit. By now she could not deny anymore the attraction the other woman had for her.

Recovering from her shock, Weiss sat up making Yang gasp with pleasure because of her middle finger still inside her. She inserted another and was rewarded with a look of surprise on Yang’s face, followed by a moan of delight. Now that doubt had been washed away, confidence settled slowly but surely and Weiss started moving her fingers back and forth.

“Fuck, Weiss!” Yang moaned and tilted her head back.

Weiss had a smug smile on her lips. The power she felt as she moved inside Yang. It was such an intoxicating feeling! She knew she was hooked and could not wait to explore more.

“Do you like it?” Weiss asked her voice heavy with desire.

“Gods yeah!”

Weiss held Yang’s lower back with her right hand, doing her best to stabilize the tall blonde woman while her left hand moved faster between her legs. She looked up and the sight of Yang’s face was so worth it! Her eyes were closed and a slight frown creased her brow, like she was teetering between pleasure and pain. Her mouth was half-opened and the sweetest sounds that came out were pure music to Weiss’ ears. Yang’s hips moved sensually in unison with Weiss’ hand.

“Yes,” Yang panted. “Gods your fingers... So good... Fuck me...”

Usually, Weiss would have been beyond annoyed by such vulgarity but in this case, Yang’s lewd words had the opposite effect and turned her on more. She picked up speed and felt Yang’s inner walls trap her fingers in a wet vise. Suddenly, the room seemed to become warmer.

“Weiss,” Yang’s voice had reached a higher pitch. “Oh fuck... I’m gonna come!”

Yang’s climax hit her square in the stomach and she cried out of pleasure. Her Semblance activated, making her blonde hair glow like molten gold. Her name “Sunny Little Dragon” suited her well. She indeed looked like a fiery wild animal shining bright. Weiss had set her free and now, she was ready to wreak havoc.

The blonde came down slowly from her high and when she opened her eyes to stare at Weiss, the shorter woman noticed the passion in that dark red gaze: a passion ready to burn her alive.

“Now it’s really my turn. No more distractions,” Yang said in a voice a bit deeper than usual. Her tone suggested that what she had in store for her lover included pleasure in abundance. Her gaze was predatory, barely hiding the hunger she felt for the woman laying underneath her. Weiss was so turned on she was sure her panties were soaked through.

Yang got rid of her boy shorts and threw them across the room. She took Weiss’ wrists and put them above her head and held them there, putting enough pressure to make sure she would not escape. She moved a bit, wedging her thigh between Weiss’ legs, forcing her to spread them apart. Just the contact of Yang’s skin against her core elicited a small moan from her lips. Her clit pulsed painfully against her panties, which were ruined thanks to Yang.

Yang captured Weiss’ lips in a deep kiss and she responded in kind. She was not afraid anymore. If Yang could put out the fire she had ignited inside her by any means possible, the heiress was more than happy to submit.

“I’m gonna love you over and over again until you beg me to release you,” Yang whispered in her ear and Weiss arched her back at the thought of what her lover would do to her.

Yang’s hair smelled like a bright summer day. Her lips and tongue traced a trail of fire against Weiss’ cool skin, raising goose bumps in their wake. It was like Yang was consumed by the flames of her passion and tried to transfer that excess energy to Weiss, making her melt with desire. Her skin was hot to the touch, as if she was burning from the inside.

“Yang,” Weiss said breathless. “Please...”

Yang’s mouth was dangerously close to Weiss’ breasts. “Please what?” she mumbled between kisses.

Weiss was uncomfortable saying what she wanted. She wanted Yang to touch her, to lick her, to drive her crazy with lust until she would burst in climactic bliss. But her tongue seemed to be stuck to the roof of her mouth. It was so unlike her to have these sinful thoughts and even less to express them out loud.

“Make me...” Gods this was so hard to say! She had to find another way. “Make me feel.” She guided Yang’s head to one of her breasts while her hips started moving back and forth against Yang’s thigh. Her clit throbbed with need for release and the feel of something to rub on was pure ecstasy.

“Yes,” Weiss moaned and closed her eyes with delight.

Yang looked at her lover with exaltation. She never thought the woman everybody called “Ice Queen” could be so sensual in bed. Even in the throes of lust, she still moved with grace. Her wet panties were like a cool patch against Yang’s skin.

“Gods you’re beautiful moving like that!”

Yang took one pale pink nipple in her mouth while she played with the other. Her hot tongue licked it, swirled around it and sucked it gently eliciting a loud moan out of Weiss’ lips.

Weiss arched her back. “Yang!” She grabbed the back of Yang’s head and pressed her face against her bosom. Weiss’ breasts were smaller but they were very sensitive, and Yang’s stimulation sent a direct electrical shock to her clit. She moved her hips faster, pressing her core harder against Yang’s thigh.

Yang was getting turned on again by Weiss’ sensual dance against her thigh. “Yeah... Rub yourself against me Weiss. Give yourself a treat,” she said, urging her on. She then went back to worship Weiss’ other breast.

Weiss was going insane with desire and her blonde lover had just started! She did not want to consider in what state she would be when she would head south. She picked up the pace, wanting that much deserved relief she was after but then, Yang moved her thigh away, depriving Weiss from her source of pleasure. The whimper that came from the heiress’ mouth was clear enough. She was not pleased at all.

“Uh-uh. I’m not done with you yet. Do you seriously think I’m gonna let you come without doing something about it?” Yang chuckled. Then her face became serious and her eyes changed from lilac to purple and by now, Weiss knew enough about color shifts to know she was in trouble.

Yang slowly removed Weiss’ wet panties and she could not help but smirk knowing she was the cause of that ruined underwear. Her purple gaze zeroed in on Weiss’ pubic area. She subconsciously licked her lips at the sight of that pale shaven triangle, which glistened with arousal.

“Gods you’re such a beautiful sight! “Yang said in a choked voice. “I can’t wait to go down on you.”

Weiss wanted to tell Yang how much attractive she was too but she could not sort out her thoughts and come up with something that made sense. She blushed deeply under Yang’s hungry eyes and felt a bit embarrassed for the cool air brushing her sex.

Yang lay on top of Weiss and just the mere contact of skin against skin made them sigh with pleasure. Weiss wrapped her arms around Yang’s lower back and gave her a deep kiss, rekindling the flame of passion between them.

“Yang, I...”

“Hmm?”     

Gods Weiss wanted Yang so much but she did not know how to say it without feeling embarrassed. She let out a trembling sigh before saying, “I have never been with... I know nothing about...” She then looked away, unable to stand Yang’s gaze any longer.

Yang caressed Weiss’ cheek. “Weiss, look at me. Please.”

When Weiss finally looked at Yang, the blonde woman saw fear in those pale blue eyes. Was it fear because it was her first time ever? Fear of not being good enough or not being able to please her? She would never really know.

“Weiss. Do you trust me?”

Did she? She was about to give herself, to give the most secret part of her to Yang and she was more than aware it happened only once. The experience itself would be decisive for her to know if she was willing to repeat it or not. But on the other hand, she could feel Yang’s deep feelings for her and the only way to fully appreciate making love with her was to let go. True pleasure is found through abandonment.

She nodded slowly.

Yang smiled and kissed her tenderly while her left hand brushed her breast. The other one went down her side and settled on her hip. She lifted Weiss’ leg so she could position her own against her core, making the heiress gasp with delight.

“Weiss. You have no idea how sexy you sound,” Yang purred in her ear.

“Yang. Please stop making me wait.”

Yang’s lips left a trail of fire on Weiss’ chest. She kissed her way down along her stomach then her lower belly, surprised when Weiss grabbed the back of her head and pushed her further down! When she reached the junction between her lover’s thighs, she felt her hand tremble slightly on her skull.

“Weiss let me see you.”

Weiss held her breath as she spread her thighs apart slowly. She felt exposed and extremely vulnerable. Yang seemed to be hypnotized by her private parts and there it was again, that gaze that went slowly from lilac to a dark magenta.

When Weiss felt Yang’s tongue sneak her way between her outer lips and reach her clit, she arched her pelvis and let out a strangled moan of pleasure. Yang’s tongue was warm and wet against her. She closed her eyes in delight, ready to let go and just feel. Yang grabbed her thighs, forcing her to keep them open so she could work her magic.

“You taste so good Weiss,” Yang said before pushing her tongue inside her lover, as if she wanted to taste more of her.

“Yang,” Weiss panted. “Gods what are you doing to me?”

Weiss got just a chuckle in response. Yang’s tongue was everywhere and not staying long enough to become annoying. But it had the effect of making the area between her legs super sensitive. Yang’s eyes were closed as she used her lips, the flat of her tongue then the tip to kiss, caress and lick Weiss’ most intimate parts. This private show heightened her pleasure by its indecency. The fact that Yang made small sexy noises did not help at all. No one had ever done that to her before and until now, Weiss had been unable to imagine how good it could feel. She stared fascinated at the woman who loved her in such a special way and it was like riding a roller coaster with too many ups and downs. Yang brought her to new heights then she stopped a bit and let her hit rock bottom. Weiss had no idea what her blonde lover was trying to do but if she was trying to drive her insane with pleasure she was really succeeding.

Yang felt Weiss’ gaze on her and stopped for a few seconds and she was glad she did because it was a sight to behold. Weiss’ face was flushed and the redness had spread to her chest. Her nipples were rock hard but the best was the look in her eyes. It was the look of someone who was about to tumble in the abyss but dared not. It seemed Weiss just needed a little push and Yang was the perfect person to give it to her.

With a mischievous smile and a wink, Yang went back to pleasure her partner with more fervor than before. Her tongue was faster, especially on her clit and her lips not only kissed but caressed every part of her and Weiss thought she was going to lose her mind.

“I’m close! Don’t stop Yang!” Weiss said, her voice pitch getting higher.

Weiss gripped the bed sheets to the point where she thought she would rip them to shreds. Her body was just sensations. Hot, cold, shivering, sweating. She was about to burst but there was something else she wanted. She wanted to belong to Yang forever.

“Yang... Please... Please take me!”

This was the cue Yang had been waiting for. Weiss was so distracted by the pleasure she felt, she would not be aware of what her lover was about to do. She wrapped her lips around Weiss’ clit and sucked it gently while she flicked it with the tip of her tongue. At the same time, she inserted one finger in Weiss’ core and felt that thin barrier of flesh. Pulsing inner walls surrounded her digit and she knew this was now of never. When she felt Weiss’ core tighten, she pushed quickly. All her actions were perfectly timed and created a chained reaction.  

“Oh gods! Yang!” Weiss cried out. She came so hard, she felt like she was being scorched alive, melting into a puddle of pure pleasure.

To hear Weiss come was so beautiful to Yang’s ears; she could not help but moan out loud. Timing was crucial though and while Weiss was still in the throes of her orgasm, Yang positioned herself so she lay next to the heiress. She then inserted another finger and started to move her hand fast.

Weiss’ eyes opened wide. “Yang! What are you—” She had felt a slight pinch down there but now, the sensation was unlike anything she had felt before. Now she knew she truly belonged to Yang.

“I’m loving you Weiss.”

Weiss kissed Yang passionately. “Yes,” she said with a voice so deep with desire she could not recognize it as her own. “Make me yours.”

Upon hearing those words, Yang groaned and alternated her strokes between slow and quick. She was so turned on she felt her wetness sliding along her thigh.

“Gods,” Weiss panted. Her hips moved gracefully to meet Yang’s hand. Her eyes were closed and she had a blissful smile on her lips. “You feel so good inside! Take me hard and make me come!”

Now Weiss ordered her to make her tumble again! Yang never thought she would hear those words from the woman who was certainly not behaving like an “Ice Queen” at all. Smiling, Yang moved her fingers back and forth hard and fast and soon, she felt Weiss’ inner walls grip her like a vise.

Weiss tried to keep her eyes open so she could stare into Yang’s deep purple ones. She wanted her lover to see her fall because yes, there was power in abandonment. It was a passive form of control and if there was a feeling Weiss was familiar with, it was control. She could not take it anymore and gladly surrendered.

“Oh gods I’m coming!”

Yang went insane with lust and her clit pulsed like crazy between her legs. She was more than ready for another round but what mattered at the moment was her lover. She kissed her sweaty forehead tenderly and waited for her to recover. She was more than aware of Weiss’ pleasure dripping down her fingers.

After a few minutes, Weiss’ breathing returned to normal and she opened her eyes. Those pale blue gems had a glitter they did not have before. Yang stared at her and realized the woman was glowing with bliss.

“Thank you,” Weiss whispered. “I never thought it would be like that with a woman; that it would be so beautiful with you.”

“I should be the one to thank you. You were awesome.”

Weiss kissed Yang softly on the lips. She then noticed her hand and frowned. “Your fingers are sticky.”

Yang looked at her fingers, which were indeed covered with Weiss’ pleasure. “Oh that? It’s no biggie.”

“Well you can wash them and— what are you doing?” Weiss asked in panic when she saw Yang slowly lick her sticky fingers then put them in her mouth and suck on them.

Weiss was completely hypnotized by what Yang was doing. Her blonde lover noticed how she was being watched so she took forever before cleaning her fingers up. She even closed her eyes and purred while doing it! Weiss thought the gesture would be distasteful bordering on disgusting but the way Yang did it, it was intensely erotic and she found herself turned on again.

“You are so obscene,” Weiss said, the arousal showing up in her voice. She put her hand on Yang’s lower back, pulling her closer.

Yang stopped then winked at her. “I beg to differ. I’m just enjoying the fruits of my labor.”

“Speaking of enjoyment, I believe it is my turn now,” Weiss said as she sat on the bed. She was not embarrassed to show her nakedness to Yang anymore.

“Weiss you don’t have to return the favour. Pleasing you was enough for me and—”

Suddenly, Weiss made a small gesture activating her Semblance. A glyph appeared beneath Yang, flipping her roughly and she landed hard on her back with a yelp.

“I insist,” Weiss said, smirking.

Yang blinked a few times then put her hands in the air in a surrendering gesture. “Alright I give up.” She spread her legs, exposing herself completely to Weiss. “I’m all yours baby.”

Weiss lay on top of Yang but not before deliberately rubbing her thigh between her lover’s legs. Yang gasped at the contact and Weiss was proud to see the effect it had on her.

“Yes. You are mine now.” There was no doubt Weiss intended to mark her territory.

The insecurities that had invaded Weiss’ mind were gone now. Confidence had replaced them and the white-haired woman had every intention to show what she was capable of. What she lacked in experience, she would make up in enthusiasm and determination.

Weiss was not a big talker; she was all about action and she was about to prove it. She bent down and brushed Yang’s lips, barely kissing her then repeated the gesture but with the tip of her tongue. The sensuality of it drove Yang insane. Weiss felt her shiver and take a sharp breath as she opened her mouth to meet her halfway. The kiss became more passionate as Weiss imposed her will on her blonde lover. Yang raked her hands through Weiss’ silky hair, eliciting a purr of delight from her. When Weiss put an end to the kiss, she left Yang out of breath.

Yang stared into Weiss’ eyes, which had become a deeper shade of blue. It was like staring into the ocean during winter. There was a cool, calmness in those eyes that, as odd as it might seem, brought a sense of peace to Yang’s fiery soul. Weiss’ beauty took her breath away.

Weiss kissed Yang along her jaw until she reached her ear. She then licked sensually behind her earlobe, making her gasp with pleasure.

“You affect me in ways I never thought possible,” Weiss whispered in Yang’s ear and to prove it, she brushed her core against her thigh.

Yang moaned when she felt Weiss’ wetness on her skin. “Gods this is fucking hot!”

Weiss responded by panting in Yang’s ear and rubbing against her harder.

“Fuck, Weiss! At this rate, you’re gonna make me come before you’re done.”

Weiss suddenly stopped. “No. Because you are going to beg me first.”

Now Weiss was more focused than ever because she was on a mission. She kissed her way down along Yang’s neck then her chest while her left hand caressed her lover’s side until it sneaked its way between them. She lifted herself a bit to have enough room for what she was about to do. Her lips closed around one of Yang’s rosy nipples and she was amazed how natural it felt in her mouth. She licked the tip, swirled her tongue around the areola, and then suckled gently, eliciting a soft moan from the blonde.

“Gods... Your mouth feels so good...”

Yang pressed Weiss against her bosom, letting her know she was doing it right. While Weiss was busy lavishing her breast, she brushed Yang’s sex, making her arch her hips against her hand. She knew about pleasing herself since she had done it many times and if she paid attention enough, she would be able to do the same to Yang.

Dipping two fingers into Yang’s core, she spread her wetness on her clit. Her movements were agonizingly slow as she caressed Yang in circles, applying a bit of pressure then just brushing her. She stopped sucking on Yang’s breast and focused on her face, paying attention to any subtle changes. She also listened closely to her breathing and the sounds she made. She picked up the pace a bit, making smaller circles and applying more pressure.

Yang’s moans became louder. “Yeah... Faster,” she panted, urging Weiss on by rolling her hips.

“I want to taste you,” Weiss whispered in her ear.

When Yang heard these words, she almost came. She had secretly hoped Weiss would go down on her but at the same time she did not want to force things. But if her lover offered it willingly, she would certainly not refuse such a gift.

Yang kissed Weiss deeply. “Nothing would please me more.”

And that was the main goal for Weiss, to please Yang in such a way she would not want to be pleased by another ever again. Maybe her level of expectation was too high since she was new at this but she did not care. She was used to live with high standards and the most amazing thing was that she had always been able to deliver. She was a Schnee after all.

And it was with that mindset that Weiss straddled the blonde woman’s hips. She caressed her lover with her fingertips, tracing invisible glyphs on her skin. Yang closed her eyes and arched her back, wanting more contact but Weiss was having none of it. She was in full control now.

With renewed confidence, Weiss kissed her way down Yang’s chest, toned stomach then her lower belly. She could smell Yang’s distinctive scent the closer she got to her goal. It was like a mix of flowers and honey and she licked her lips at the thought of tasting her. Slowly, she kissed Yang’s shaven mound and felt her tremble at her touch. She ignored her clit for now and went lower, wanting to find out if she tasted as good as she smelled. Tentatively, she caressed Yang’s entrance with the tip of her tongue.

“Oh gods Weiss!” Yang gasped with pleasure. At the same time she was a bit tensed because she wondered if Weiss was comfortable with what she was doing.

Weiss had no idea how to categorize that particular taste. It was like drinking warm water but with a strange combination of saltiness and a sweet aftertaste which exploded on her taste buds. One thing was for sure though, she loved it. Wanting more, she pushed her tongue further into Yang’s core then out and was rewarded with sweet sounds.

She explored all of Yang’s: her outer lips, the inner ones and finally settled on her clit. It pulsed against her tongue as she caressed it. She felt Yang’s hand rake the back of her skull and in her passion, she tugged a bit at her hair but Weiss did not mind the small amount of pain and then Yang released her hold on her. She looked up and what she saw made her wet again. Yang had her eyes closed and knitted her brow, as if she concentrated all her mind to that particular place between her legs so she would feel each lick as much as possible. Her mouth was half-opened; her breathing coming out in short gasps. She grabbed the headboard with both hands as one would grab a wooden plank in the middle of the sea. Her beautiful breasts bounced slightly as she rolled her hips to meet Weiss’ mouth.

“Weiss,” Yang was delirious with pleasure. “You’re perfect.”

And then Weiss felt it again, that rush of power she found so intoxicating. It coursed through her veins like fire, making her heart pump frantically inside her chest. She moaned against Yang as she wrapped her lips around her little bead of pleasure. She kissed it, flicked it with her tongue and worshipped it.

“Weiss,” there was a sense of urgency in Yang’s voice indicating she was close.

Weiss stopped what she was doing. “You want to climax? Then you know what you have to do.”

Beg. That was what Weiss wanted Yang to do. She never thought this short woman would ask that of her but there she was, lying between her legs with a self-satisfied smile on her lips. Well Yang was a proud woman but she was not stupid and if begging implied getting one hell of an orgasm, then she would make it worthwhile.

Yang’s gaze bore into Weiss’. “Please Weiss. Make me come. Let me come.”

Weiss’ eyes became a dark blue storm and with a soft moan, she resumed what she was doing with renewed fervour. Her caresses were fast paced with more contact. This sudden aggressiveness was enough to send the blonde over the edge.

When the orgasm hit Yang, she tensed and her hair became ablaze, lighting up the room. The cry that came out of her lips was pure release, sending a huge shiver down Weiss’ spine. She licked Yang slowly so she could taste her pleasure one last time.

If Weiss thought her oral ministrations were enough to calm Yang down, she realized she was seriously mistaken. Yang grabbed her by the waist and in the blink of an eye the heiress was the one laying underneath her.

“It’s payback time Weiss.”

“What? But—” Was there no end to Yang’s sexual appetite?

Yang’s Semblance was still active, like she was unable to turn it off. It was as if she had trapped the sun inside her and needed to release it or risk imploding. Her eyes were bright red, like she was possessed. She spread Weiss’ legs and positioned her core against hers. Their wetness mingled making their folds slippery and more sensitive.

Yang grabbed one of Weiss’ legs as leverage and started moving her hips back and forth. She pressed herself against her, as if she could transfer that excess energy to her. The nice friction generated by Yang’ core against her own drove Weiss mad. She was already reaching her peak. Yang was like a force of nature that had been unleashed and threatened to burn her alive. Fire met ice. It was too much, like what the cataclysmic consequences would be if some unknown force threw an iceberg into a volcano. Weiss thought she was about to go insane with pleasure.

She met a wall of fire and when she came, it was like she ceased to exist. “YANG!”

 Yang followed soon after. “Weiss! I love you!” Her cry of release left a burning mark on Weiss’ heart.

“I love—”

Weiss startled and gasped. When she opened her eyes, it took her a few minutes to remember where she was. Then she knew. She was in her bed, alone, among cold sheets. The dorm room was plunged in total darkness. A flush coloured her cheeks when she realized she lay on her bed with her nightgown hunched up to her chest and her left hand between her legs. She was so wet she was sure she had soaked the bed sheets. Then reality slapped her hard in the face: the beautiful love making, Yang confessing her love for her and her returning her feelings.

Ice tendrils wrapped around her heart and she shivered in the dark. It had been just a dream. Nothing had happened, nothing was real. She did not know if she felt relief or if she wanted to cry. It had been so beautiful, so perfect. She had truly connected and now, all she had left was this cold feeling of loneliness.

Grabbing a clean pair of underwear, Weiss stumbled toward the bathroom like a drunken woman. She closed the door and turned on the light and gasped. She was unable to recognize the woman she saw in the mirror. Her white hair was disheveled and a flush covered her cheeks and her chest but what surprised her most were her eyes. Something was different in those pools of pale blue like she had gone through a journey only to come back with her soul changed forever. She frowned and shook her head.

She turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on her face, changed panties and then proceeded to give her hair its usual one hundred strokes. Yang had said her hair was shiny and silky before kissing her... Well. That had only been the fruit of her imagination. Could there be a chance for her and Yang to end up together? Probably not. Some dreams were just impossible to achieve.

Suddenly, she felt a lump in her throat because even though she had dreamed all this, she ached for Yang with all her body and her soul.

Yang...

How would she be able to face her tomorrow?

Weiss turned off the light and went back to bed but not before stopping in front of where Yang slept. For a few minutes, she observed the tall blonde woman who lay on her stomach, her face toward her. She snored softly with her mouth half-opened, drooling on her pillow no doubt. Her left hand dangled on the edge of the bed. She looked different from the Yang in her dreams but it did not change Weiss’ feelings for her. She was still beautiful.

“I love you,” Weiss whispered as she caressed Yang’s cheek with the back of her hand.

Yang mumbled something in her sleep and went back to her snoring. Weiss could not help but smile, even though it was a sad one. When she got back under the covers, she turned on her right side, away from Yang. The lump came back in her throat and she could not deny it anymore.

She was in love with Yang Xiao Long.

When sleep finally came, it was in the company of a tear soaked pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the last chapter of my first RWBY story ever. Please enjoy and I hope to be able to write more in the future. :)

“I swear somebody had one hell of an orgasm last night,” Yang said out of the blue.

Upon hearing those words, Weiss spit her water across the table where Blake sat. The Faunus was saved from a small shower thanks to Pyrrha’s quick thinking. Using Polarity, she launched the metal serving tray in the air, which acted as a makeup shield. As for Blake, she hit herself square on the chest to avoid choking on her tuna. Nora laughed out loud and Ruby covered her virgin ears.

All the girls from team RWBY and team JNPR had gathered together for some shopping followed by lunch.

“Guys? Am I right?” Yang inquired.

“It’s not something I’m really interested in knowing,” Ruby replied.

Blake took huge gulps of air before saying, “It was me.”

A heavy silence settled among the group and all faces turned toward Blake who was very tempted to use her Semblance so she could make a clone of herself and sneak back to the dorm room.

Yang had a huge smile on her face. “Wow! I never thought you were that wild!”

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” Blake said blushing heavily. “I dreamt I was running from something although I don’t remember what. But I do remember I cried out because I fell and broke my ankle.”

Weiss said nothing but her ears were all perked up. Why would Blake say such a thing?

“That could explain why you thought you heard... Well what you thought you heard,” Pyrrha added.

Yang was not convinced. “Maybe but I still don’t buy it. By the way Weiss, you look great in that outfit.”

Weiss almost repeated the water incident. She coughed and blushed. “What? This old thing?”

_Way to go Weiss._

“Yeah! Especially the boots. They do wonderful things to your calves.”

Weiss blinked stupidly. This comment had sounded way too similar to what Yang had said in her dream. Nora snickered but Yang winked at her, making Weiss blush even more if that was possible.

A waiter saved some girls from further embarrassment by showing up with a tray full of coffee mugs that he put on the table. Blake had tea and Nora a big glass of milk with a huge piece of cake. Each girl took her favorite drink and Nora attacked her cake like she had not eaten in a week.

Blake opened her Scroll and slid her finger on the translucent device. “Hmm. Lemon Canary uploaded a new story,” she said while taking a sip of her tea. Weiss did not miss her glancing in her direction.

“Oh wonderful!” Pyrrha exclaimed.

“Er... Who’s Lemon Canary?” Ruby asked innocently.

Weiss perfectly knew about Lemon Canary but chose not to take part in the conversation. She had had enough problems thanks to her. She did listen closely though.

“You must be kidding me. You don’t know who Lemon Canary is?” Nora said between forkfuls of cake.

Pyrrha took the responsibility of explaining to Ruby who Lemon Canary was. “She’s one of the most prolific fan fiction writers at Beacon Academy.”

“She writes smut,” Blake added.

Yang slapped Blake on the shoulder. “Did you have to mention that particular aspect? She’s too young to read stuff like that!”

Blake frowned and rubbed her aching shoulder. “Ow...”

Ruby crossed her arms under her breasts. “Is this the same kind of filth as _Ninjas of Love_?”

“Pretty close minus the katana.”

“Blake!”

“Come on Yang. She’s going to read some sooner or later,” the Faunus replied visibly annoyed.

“Well she doesn’t have to start now!”

“Riiight.”

“So what is the new story about?” Pyrrha asked.

“Let’s see. It’s called _Unfrozen_. And it’s— Oh that’s interesting. It’s about that student who’s deeply in love with the most popular girl in school. But the object of her affection gives her the cold shoulder and she has to find a way for the other girl to notice her.”

Pyrrha nodded. “Well I’m sure it’s going to be another awesome story.”

Nora raised her empty plate so the waiter could see she wanted another serving of cake. “You know, I would appreciate more of Lemon Canary’s stuff if there was more food involved.”

Yang frowned at Nora then raised one eyebrow. “Food? Why?”

“I’m a Foodie.”

With a deadpan expression Yang said, “You’re really weird Nora. You _do_ know that, right?”

Nora shrugged and downed half of her milk.

All this time, Weiss had been listening to her friends talk about the mysterious writer with the lame pen name but one thing bugged her. “Wait a minute. Blake just read the synopsis and if I am not mistaken, it is about two women right?”

Blake’s amber eyes became slits. “Yeah, and?”

“And all of you are heterosexual so how can you find that type of story interesting?”

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Weiss like she had grown a second head, even Ruby.

Blake put her Scroll down on the table. “First of all, what makes you believe we are all heterosexuals? It’s not written on our forehead.”

Yang sensed some tension rise between Weiss and Blake and she certainly did not want a remake of what had happened at the library. She put her palms up in a surrendering gesture. “Okay both of you chill out. Let’s start with you Pyrrha. Are you straight or not?”

Pyrrha blushed slightly. “Me? I didn’t see that one coming. Okay hmm... Well I am now.”

“What?” Nora almost choked on her cake.

“Well I tried it once with a girl but it wasn’t what I was looking for.”

Yang nodded. “What about you Nora?”

“Never but if there’s food involved I’m your girl!”

Pyrrha giggled and Yang rolled her eyes.

Yang was about to ask Weiss but the heiress was quick enough to deflect the question. “You forgot to ask Ruby.”

Yang scrunched up her nose. “What? There’s no way I’m gonna ask my little sister about who she sleeps with _if_ she ever slept with anyone that is and she had better not.” The last part of the sentence was aimed at Ruby.

Ruby covered her ears with her hands and shook her head. “Filth... So much filth...”

“Then what about you Yang?” Weiss asked behind her coffee mug. “Did you ever sleep with a woman?” Her heart beat fast with a mix of anticipation and fear about what Yang’s answer would be.

“Sexuality is something fluid so I think you can _Yang_ anyone you want as long as it’s legal and consensual. There’s nothing bad about having a good time,” she replied with a huge grin.

The rest of the group groaned.

“What?”

Blake face palmed. “I swear your puns are getting worse by the minute.”

“You have not answered the question Yang.” Weiss’ tone demanded an answer. “Have you ever slept with a woman or not?”

Lilac eyes met pale blue ones. “I have actually.”

Blake’s eyebrows reached up to her hairline. “You have?”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

Yang shrugged. “And it was a positive experience.”

Weiss looked at Yang over the rim of her mug. “And would you mind repeating the experience?”

The conversation was taking on a more serious turn now. “If the right girl came along, I wouldn’t mind doing it again,” Yang answered before taking a sip of her coffee. “Okay enough about me. What about you Blake?”

Blake refilled her cup of tea then leaned back into her chair. “I haven’t. Yet.”

A slow smile appeared on Yang’s lips. “Really...”

Blake answered the question but her amber gaze was locked on Weiss, as if her answer was for her ears alone. “I’m not ready to give my heart to anyone at the moment.”

“Yeah I get that but we’re not talking about relationships here. It’s just sex,” Yang said.

“But that’s the thing,” Blake replied, her eyes never leaving Weiss’. “I need a connection so I need to be in love to have sex with someone otherwise it doesn’t work for me and right now, I have no one in mind.”

Yang squeezed Blake’s shoulder reassuringly. “One day you’ll find the one.”

“And what about you Weiss?” Blake asked staring at her behind the rim of her teacup.

Weiss felt trapped. If she answered, it meant risking betraying herself and that was the last thing she wished for. She had to find a way to get out of this predicament.

She picked up her Scroll. “Well look at the time! Crap. I enjoyed this little gathering. Sadly I cannot stay any longer. Ruby, let’s go.”

Ruby had tried her best to filter the weird conversation and relief was obvious on her face when Weiss invited her to leave. “Go where?”

“You know that place you told me about?”

“I did?”

Weiss seized Ruby’s wrist and dragged her toward the exit. “Yes you did,” she said between clenched teeth. “Later guys!” she waved. Spending the rest of the day with Ruby was a small sacrifice in exchange of escaping her friends’ probing.

Ruby was a bit confused by Weiss’ behavior but it did not take long before she had a huge smile on her face. Her dream had come true: Weiss was willing to spend the entire day with her.

* * *

 

The next day Weiss definitely needed to be alone because spending time with Ruby was like being friends with a tornado. If you got out of it alive you were seriously bruised and exhausted. She had to recharge her batteries and what better way to do that than by reading Lemon Canary’s new story? Of course it was just an excuse but there were two new elements now that made her feel less guilty to indulge herself again in smut. One was the end of the semester. She had finished all the assignments so she had more free time on her hands. The second was that ever since she had that dream about Yang she was curious to know if she would see Lemon Canary’s stories from a different perspective.

She decided to read _Unfrozen_ in a place where no one would bother her. The edge of the Emerald Forest was the perfect location this early in the morning since most students were still sleeping in. For the next hour, the new story took her on a roller coaster of emotions and she completely forgot the passage of time. She devoured it, eager to know how it would end.

One hour later, Weiss closed her Scroll with shaking hands. So far she had read all of Lemon Canary’s stories but none had affected her more than this one. It was probably her imagination going wild but she could have sworn the main character resembled Yang on many aspects. She was blonde and had a similar personality. And about the woman the protagonist was after, she looked too much like her to be a mere coincidence.

She shook her head. “Gods Weiss. You are so desperate about Yang you see her everywhere, even in some lewd story written by an anonymous writer.”

But something had caught Weiss’ attention at the end of the last page. The author had written a small note, which she had never done in her other stories.

_If you recognize yourself in that story, please come find me. I’m waiting for you._

One way or another, Weiss had to find out who Lemon Canary was even if she had to pull a few strings to do so.

* * *

 

The trip to the Cross Continental Transmit System or CCTS or more commonly called CCT seemed to take forever and once Weiss was in the elevator that took her to the top of the tower; she could barely contain her impatience. She played with the hem of her skirt as she watched the numbers pass before her eyes.

Finally the elevator’s doors slid open and she had to berate herself mentally to stop from running like an idiot to one of the consoles. She sat down calmly or pretended to be and typed a few key words.

A woman’s face appeared on the screen. “Miss Schnee? What a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you today?”

“I would like some information about a certain writer going by the nickname _Lemon Canary_.”

The woman’s upper lip quivered before she coughed and her face became serious again. “Where is this person located Miss Schnee?”

“Beacon Academy.”

“And is there any particular reason for this search if I may ask?”

Weiss found that the woman’s tone was becoming way too intrusive. “No you may not. All I can say is the information is of the utmost importance.”

“Forgive me for asking Miss Schnee. Give me a moment,” the woman said while searching the database. “Ah! Here it is.”

When the search result appeared on the screen, Weiss felt her world crumble.

* * *

 

“We need to talk,” Weiss said, putting down a mug of coffee and a cup of tea with more force than she expected.

Blake put her book down, her face impassive. “We do?”

“Yes we do,” Weiss replied as she sat down and pushed Blake’s teacup toward her.

The Faunus shrugged. “If you say so.”

Weiss took a deep breath. “Even though we are not always on the best of terms and you can be rude most of the time with your—”

“As you can be a bitch sometimes—”

Weiss chose to let that one pass. Now was not the time to start a petty war. “I need your advice.”

“Me?” Blake said surprised at Weiss’ confession. Then her features softened. “I’ll do my best.”

“Thank you. Yesterday when you said you were not ready to give your heart to anyone and you had no one in mind at the moment, you would not stop looking at me. Why?”

“You want the plain truth?” Blake asked but there was a slight warning in her voice. If Weiss indeed wanted it, she had to be ready to receive it with no sugar coating.

Weis took a deep breath then sighed loudly, ready for the slap Blake was about to give her.

“I’m fed up with your stupid jealousy. Yang and I are just very close friends and I’m not a threat. I won’t stand in your way if you want her.”

“What makes you think I want her?” Weiss asked feigning pure innocence but Blake did not buy it.

“Don’t insult my intelligence Weiss. It’s pretty obvious you’re in it deep where Yang is concerned. That loud moan I heard yesterday followed by her name confirmed what I’ve suspected for a while now.”

Weiss blushed heavily and tried to appear shocked by Blake’s statement. “Loud moan? I have no idea what you are talking about.”

The Faunus snickered and pointed to her black bow. “I have two sets of ears remember? Oh and newsflash. I can see in the dark too.”

Weiss’ cheeks were so red from embarrassment she thought they might catch fire. She could not pretend any longer and her mask fell. She traced the rim of her coffee mug. “I do not know what to do Blake.”

Blake heard desperation in Weiss’ voice. She looked at her teammate and noticed sadness on her features. The heiress could be insufferable at times but despite all their differences, Blake Belladonna wanted Weiss Schnee to be happy.

“Tell her Weiss,” Blake said softly as she put her hand on top of hers. “Somehow, I have the feeling things are going to be all right.”

Weiss’ eyes got bigger as she met Blake’s gaze. “How do I tell her? I cannot confess my feelings out of the blue. She will probably laugh at me and reject me.”

“You don’t know that so the only way to find out is to tell her. That’s the risk of falling in love Weiss. Sometimes you just have to let go and take a leap of faith.”

“I could say the same to you.”

A look of surprise passed on Blake’s face then she looked away. “Love can be beautiful but it can also be a major source of disappointment.” A sad smile graced her lips. “But you are right. I may be okay for giving advice but I’m not so good at it when it’s about me, but I’m learning. It’s a slow process but I’ll get there eventually.”

Weiss squeezed Blake’s hand and smiled back. “Thank you Blake. Really.”

Blake nodded before picking up her book again, letting Weiss know the conversation was over. “I think there’s somewhere else you should be.”

Weiss got up slowly. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She was ready to face Yang. “I will let you know how it went.”

Blake did not look up from her book. “Oh don’t worry. I’ll know soon enough.”

Weiss thought she almost heard some mischief in the Faunus’ voice.

* * *

 

Weiss made sure Yang was alone in the dorm room before confronting her. She had her sources so she was able to plan the right moment. Still, nervousness gave her bad butterflies and she shivered a little. She was in love with Yang but she had no idea how to tell her.

“Okay. No plan. No plan,” she repeated over and over again like a mantra, hoping it would calm her nerves. She then took a deep breath and opened the door.

Yang was sitting on the floor with her Scroll in her hands, playing a video game. Her face was focused on the screen and she had not heard the shorter woman come in. Weiss spent a few minutes observing her. That woman had no idea how beautiful she was and how she had captured her heart and her soul.

Weiss cleared her throat and Yang lifted her head up. “Hey Weiss!” she said smiling.

Weiss just wanted to melt right there. “Can we talk?” she asked as she closed the door behind her.

Yang closed her Scroll and put it down. She then stood up and stretched. “Of course.”

Weiss found herself unable to move so she just stood there, leaning against the door.

The blonde walked toward her, concern etched on her face. “Is there something wrong?”

Weiss wanted to yell her love for her but instead she said, “You are Lemon Canary.”

Surprise showed in Yang’s lilac eyes. Then she looked down and smiled. “Congratulations. It seems you’ve uncovered my secret identity.”

Weiss’ breath itched in her throat as Yang got closer. She could feel the blonde’s energy radiating from her. “And who is that mysterious character in your latest story? The one who is out of reach?”

Yang was so close now Weiss could feel her breath on her skin. “She’s standing right in front of me.”

Weiss gasped in shock then relief settled on her face. “I want to know where the story goes from there,” she whispered as she caressed Yang’s cheek with the back of her hand.

“Then let’s find out,” Yang replied and kissed Weiss tenderly as she broke up the ice.

 

THE END


End file.
